What the Doctor leaves behind him
by RNJ12
Summary: Set during "the eleventh hour" in the aftermath of the Doctor leaving . one-shot  until i get bored and carry it on probably  enjoy :


**Writer's note : **

**Hello , and thank you for browsing my way . After writing "so many questions" I realised that i really enjoyed filling in gaps in time from the series (come on , it's doctor who , there are hundreds of gaps in time to fill) so i decided to try and write a fic to fill in a little of the two years in the eleventh hour when the doctor has gone , you know the bit i mean right ? after the atraxi have gone ? when the TARDIS regenerates ? oh forget it - just enjoy. **

**just a one-shot for now but i would love to hear your views and i might continue it at some point if anyone wants me to. **

**Enjoy ! **

** Ruth **

* * *

><p>Rory rounded the corner of the house and dashed through the rusted metal arch that marked the start of Amy's garden . What he saw took him by surprise , an emotion he didn't think he was capable of after the day he had had. He arrived just in time to hear a faint whirring noise dying away to nothing and to see a blue box disappearing into thin air. But that didn't worry him as much as the figure he saw standing with her back to him , her shoulders were slumped and her head hung low - the very picture of defeat . Rory gently placed his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder and as she turned towards him he saw mascara stained tears run down her face and stain her cheeks. "Oh , Amy" he said sadly , but before he could say any more she had pushed her way past him and , choking back a sob , had run through the back door and into her house . Rory followed her cautiously.<p>

Amy sprinted up the stairs and threw open the door to her bedroom , strewn across every surface of her room were dolls of the Doctor and models of the TARDIS . Before today these had offered comfort , they had been a reminder of the happiest day of her childhood but now , now they were just a cruel jibe reminding her of the world she had just missed out on . She couldn't bear to look at them any more and with a sweep of her arm she sent them flying off her desk and onto the floor . Through her tears she then saw another model of the TARDIS , this one was a little messier than the others as it had been made before she had perfected the design , this was the model she had made on the very first morning after the Doctor had left her 12 long years ago. She seized it in her trembling hand and swung it behind her head ready to throw but a hand caught her arm and gently removed the toy from her grasp. "Amy ," said Rory quietly "you don't want to do that , you know you don't really." He turned her to face him and looked into her eyes , then he gently wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb and kissed her on the forehead . Then he just held her , that was all she needed from him – she didn't need words or promises that the Doctor would return, she just needed Rory.

Rory sat her on the bed and then perched next to her , he put one arm round her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder . Eventually Amy's crying subsided , by this time it was dark outside and Amy was exhausted , she lay down on the bed and was asleep within moments. Rory smiled fondly at Amy then gently eased off her shoes and placed them neatly by the wardrobe before unfolding the blanket from the end of Amy's bed and covering her with it , he moved her hair from across her face with his finger and kissed her on the cheek . He was just opening the door to leave when the creaking hinge woke Amy , her eyes flickered open and she smiled slightly when she saw Rory but then she looked disappointed to see he was leaving "Rory ?" she asked sleepily  
>"Yeah ?" he replied quietly as if he was still worried about waking her .<br>"Do you think you could stay here tonight ?" she said it casually but she looked so weak , so helpless . Rory had never seen her look like that before, she'd always been the strong one , almost untouchable but now she was like a different person , a person who needed him to be there . She was Amy Pond and she needed him – how could Rory Williams ever say no ?


End file.
